For many years, the most common locks for securing of bicycles in public have been two general types of locking systems, namely, the “U-bar” lock and the “recoiling cable” lock.
Although many companies manufacture U-bar lock systems, most are simply variations an inflexible metal shackle in the shape of a “U” that inserts into a perpendicular crossbar containing a locking mechanism. As is well documented, standard U-bar locks offer very limited security, since they are only large enough to simultaneously secure the bicycle frame and, depending on bicycle design and proximity of securing object, one wheel/tire. This typically leaves at least one wheel/tire and the seat vulnerable to theft. Often times both wheel/tires are unsecured. In order to fully secure all components of a bicycle with a U-bar lock, additional security products, such as steel cables, must be purchased. Generally, U-bar locks are also heavy (average weight: 3 pounds), clunky, aesthetically displeasing, devoid of flexibility, versatility and ergonomics, and are quickly undermined by a variety of cutting tools and other common lock disarming methods employed by thieves such as standard-size bolt-cutters or hacksaws.
As with U-bar locks, many companies manufacture recoiling cable locks, most of which are simply variations of a self-recoiling braided steel cable encased in either plastic, vinyl or rubber, capped by a locking mechanism on one end, and a locking stem insert on the other. As is well documented, standard recoiling cable locks offer extremely limited security. With an average length between five and six feet, most are too short to secure the bicycle frame, both wheels/tires and the seat simultaneously, requiring the purchase of additional security products. Recoiling cable locks are so easily undermined by standard bolt cutters; thus they are often referred to as “gone in sixty seconds” locks. Recoiling cable locks also tangle easily, are aesthetically displeasing, and the exterior coverings may collect excessive amounts of dirt and grime to the point where they may become sticky and unusable.
There are some alternative locking products designed for bicycle security, including heavy steel chains (average weight: 10 pounds), short hard-cable locks (which only secure the bicycle frame and may be as quickly undermined as standard recoiling cable locks), and a variety of products which provide little to no security, for example, a hand-size, thin braided steel retractable cable (easily undermined with standard wire cutters) and “cuffs” (which only secure the bicycle frame). Although there is no such thing as “total security,” all of the locking systems described above suffer from major design and engineering flaws, require the purchase of additional security items (and usually, mounting clips or devices for transport). Further, after many years on the market, thieves have mastered the skills needed to quickly undermine such existing lock systems.
The present invention seeks to provide an innovative locking system that combines enhanced security, unmatched flexibility, ergonomics and aesthetics for near-total security of bicycles and other property.